Typically in a handheld remote control device (hereinafter referred to as a “remote controller”) for operation of an air-conditioning apparatus etc., settings of a schedule for operation of the air-conditioning apparatus, settings of a temperature unit and a language displayed on the remote controller, settings such as use or non-use of an operation mode, settings of time, etc. are manually made for each remote controller by means of button operation or touch panel operation. In a case where many remote controllers are placed at a large facility etc., the same setting needs to be manually made for each remote controller. This requires great time and effort for a setting process.
For reducing such setting processing burden, a technique has been proposed in, for example, Patent Literature 1 in which an interface unit for an external memory such as a USB memory is provided at a remote controller and the remote controller is set in such a manner that setting contents are read from the external memory storing the setting contents in advance.